


Regentage

by mllesatine



Category: At Swim, Two Boys
Genre: Deutsch, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Geschrieben für die <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ficathon_de/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ficathon_de/"><b>ficathon_de</b></a> Wunsch-wochen im Dezember 2008 für <a href="http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=wieldy22"><img/></a><a href="http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=wieldy22"><b>wieldy22</b></a>s Prompt: "muss nicht Porn sein, darf aber gerne. Regentage", zuerst <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ficathon_de/7623.html?thread=1063623#t1063623">hier</a> erschienen. Is natürlich auch ziemlich pornig geworden. *g*</p><p><a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Regentage

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ficathon_de/profile)[**ficathon_de**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ficathon_de/) Wunsch-wochen im Dezember 2008 für [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=wieldy22)[**wieldy22**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=wieldy22)s Prompt: "muss nicht Porn sein, darf aber gerne. Regentage", zuerst [hier](http://community.livejournal.com/ficathon_de/7623.html?thread=1063623#t1063623) erschienen. Is natürlich auch ziemlich pornig geworden. *g*

Doyler lachte, als er sich seiner nassen Kleidung entledigte. McMurrough hatte sich in einen Sessel gefläzt und genoss die Darbietung. Wie eine Schlange aus ihrer Haut schlüpfte, musste Doyler den widerspenstigen, nassen Stoff von seinem Körper ziehen. Seine Finger waren zu steif, um die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu lösen, also zog er es über den Kopf, verfing sich darin, fluchte, lachte erneut. Als er sich befreit hatte, stand ihm das Haar in alle Richtungen ab und McMurrough sah zum ersten Mal den abgebrochenen Zahn, denn das Lachen war noch nicht ganz aus Doylers Gesicht verschwunden. Dann aber fing Doyler McMurroughs Blick auf und seine Nüstern kräuselten sich unschön. Der alte, der irische Stolz kam wieder durch und seine Augen verhärteten sich.

„Findest du es lustig?“, fragte er und meinte, ob McMurrough ihn mit Absicht im Regen stehen lassen hatte, nur um sich jetzt über seine missliche Lage zu amüsieren.

„Denkst du, ich brauche den Regen, um dich aus den Kleidern zu kriegen?“

Doyler grinste. „Fünf Shilling tun es auch.“ McMurrough brauchte die Illusion nicht, er wusste, dass er den Jungen bezahlte, aber Doyler dachte, er würde ihm ein Schnippchen schlagen. Er wollte McMurrough mit seiner Bemerkung verletzen. Es hätte also ein hässlicher Abend werden können, aber die Kälte meldete sich zurück. Selbst stolze, irische Jungen wollen nicht in klitschnassen Sachen nach Hause laufen.

Gänsehaut breitete sich wie ein unscheinbarer Teppich über seinem Oberkörper aus, als Doyler sein Unterhemd auszog und zum Hemd auf den Stuhl warf. McMurrough ärgerte sich darüber, dass kein Kaminfeuer brannte, denn den Jungen im Schein des Feuers zu sehen, wäre eine Wohltat gewesen. Der Regen hämmerte erneut gegen die Fensterscheiben und brachte Doyler aus dem Takt. Er fiel beinahe um, als er seine Hose herunterzog. Ein Hosenbein blieb an dem Fuß hängen, den er nachzog. Das Hinkebeinchen brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, er stolperte wie in einer grotesken Theateraufführung fluchend durchs Zimmer und letztendlich schleuderte er die elendige Hose wütend von sich.

Die sportliche Betätigung hatte ihm Röte in die Wangen getrieben, die sich nur noch vertiefte als McMurrough an ihn herantrat. McMurrough hatte selbst dafür gesorgt, dass Doyler keine Jungfrau mehr war, aber die erste Berührung ließ ihn dennoch jedes Mal zurückzucken. Als gälte es die verlorene Ehre erneut zu verteidigen. Doyler wich also zurück und machte sein Zurückweichen durch einen ungelenken Kuss wieder gut. McMurrough zog ihn zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante.

Doyler, gelehriger Junge, der er war, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und erlaubte es McMurrough mit beiden Händen durch sein feuchtes Haar zu fahren und ihn sanft zu lenken. Später fuhr Doyler mit dem Finger die Regenspuren am Fenster nach und starrte nach draußen. Der Regen spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider und Schlieren liefen seine Wangen hinab.

„Du siehst traurig aus“, hörte McMurrough sich sagen und wusste, dass er einen Fehler machte. Wenn Doyler etwas hasste, so waren es Fragen nach seinem Befinden, besonders, wenn das doch ganz von seinem Freund abhing. Wobei… McMurrough konnte nur raten, denn Doyler verschloss sich ganz und gar vor neugierigen Fragen. Und McMurrough konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Er reichte Doyler ein Handtuch, mit dem er sich die Haare trocken rieb, dann einen Kamm, zum Schluss die Fünfshilling, die Doyler lächelnd auf die Kommode neben der Tür legte.

„Willst du mich schon wieder loswerden?“

„Vorhin hattest du es noch eilig.“

„Es regnet und meine Kleider sind noch nicht trocken.“

„Sie werden so oder so wieder nass, wenn du gehst.“

„Es ist spät.“

McMurrough lächelte. „Muss ich versprechen, dass ich dich in dieser Nacht nicht bespringe?“

„Ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn du es nicht tust“, entgegnete Doyler und zog den Kopf ein. Himmel, dachte McMurrough, der Junge macht mich erst arm, dann bringt er mich zurück ins Zuchthaus. Doyler musste seine Gedanken an seinem Gesicht abgelesen haben, denn er lächelte, als wüsste er, dass er die Sünde wert war.

McMurrough breitete die Arme aus und wartete, bis Doyler sich an ihn schmiegte. Der Regen tat das Seine und wiegte sie sanft in den Schlaf.


End file.
